


Knowledge and Temptation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [636]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Oh, you didn't realize that demons are well-versed in the Bible and all things related to God?  Just because we don't bow to His dominion doesn't mean that we're ignorant of what His followers believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 172  
> Prompt: creation  
> Summary: Oh, you didn't realize that demons are well-versed in the Bible and all things related to God? Just because we don't bow to His dominion doesn't mean that we're ignorant of what His followers believe.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Vassago and Amani, but Amani kind of got lost in the shuffle. And I'm not used to Vassago being one of my more esoteric muses like this. That's usually Abaddon's forte. I'm not complaining though, as I really like how this turned out. Also, I used the Good News Bible TEV edition for the Genesis 1:1-3 quote that starts out this fic. It's my personal favorite edition of the Bible, so that's why I went with it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"In the beginning, when God created the universe, the earth was formless and desolate. The raging ocean that covered everything was engulfed in total darkness, and the power of God was moving over the water. Then God commanded, 'Let there be light' -- and light appeared."

There are more variations on the opening lines of the Bible than probably need to exist. But of them all, this is my probably my favorite. That bit about being formless and desolate speaks to me on a spiritual level.

Oh, you didn't realize that demons are well-versed in the Bible and all things related to God? Just because we don't bow to His dominion doesn't mean that we're ignorant of what His followers believe. How else would we know the right words to entice you away from loving embrace of your God?

That's right, mortals. We know more about your religion than you do. And until you start actually living what you say you believe, you will never be able to resist the temptations we offer.


End file.
